


Finding Love on the Highway

by AceFiction



Category: Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Affection, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Centaurs, Doggy Style, Lingerie, Other, Police Uniforms, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: A man drives the empty highways late at night. He doesn't realise he's got a busted tail-light, and it lands him in a situation he never could have imagined - hooking up with a highway patrol centaur! A hot tryst ensues, featuring blowjobs, doggystyle fucking and impregnation. This is a mild parody of Monster Musume.





	Finding Love on the Highway

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece for The Pitt. If you like what you read and wish to commission something of your own, please e-mail me at acefictionsmut@gmail.com!

Brandon Mason flew down the unlit state highway. He had nowhere to go in particular, but that never stopped him from pushing the speed limit as though he were late to his own wedding. He chuckled at the thought - blazing a trail down the highway in the dead of night, as though that’s a sensible way to get to a wedding. No, there would be no wedding for him on the horizon. Brandon’s last steady girlfriend had been more than a year ago, and he was content to this point with the occasional one night stand. It had been a while, though, and he felt his foot press down more intently on the accelerator as his cock stiffened somewhat at the thought of getting some pussy on this crisp autumn night.

Brandon’s lust was getting in the way of his otherwise relaxed journey, and he even lost sight of his defective tail-light. When he set off from his pal Greg’s house, he presumed the time of night and deserted roads would make any issues with his truck immaterial. He was wrong.

A cold shock ran through Brandon’s body as soon as he heard the whooping blare of a police siren. He should have realised that state law enforcement never sleeps. Throwing his head back and exhaling, he felt whatever excitement had spurred him to drive so recklessly subside. Pulling over, he heard the cold crunch of wood and fallen leaves underneath his tires, a sound repeated shortly after as the patrol car pulled up behind him.

Brandon shut his eyes, steeling himself up to match wits with an officer of the law. He listened as the car door behind him opened up and the sound of feet crushing foliage underfoot took over his senses. There was something different to this sound, and suddenly Brandon worried that he was about to be accosted by two officers. Maybe he would be intimidated, bullied into situation he had nothing to do with? Why would this happen to him? Brandon swiftly felt a panic attack coming on, but he was woken from his reverie by the sound of a firm rapping against the glass.

“Sir, are you aware that you have a faulty tail-light back there?” A tall, busty woman leaned forward as soon as he rolled down his window. She was used to this business, one arm casually resting atop the roof of the truck as she practically craned her head inside his truck. She must have been tall, to lean over him in such an intimidating fashion. He couldn’t help but notice those huge breasts, trapped inside her tight highway patrol uniform. At this time of the evening, she didn’t bother with a hat or sunglasses, and Brandon was mesmerised by her long blonde hair and soft, youthful features. He felt his bulge becoming thicker in his trousers to be so close to a beautiful woman.

“Oh, ummm, I must have not noticed. Haha, you see, I’m just coming back from a friend’s place. Something must have happened to the light between then and now.” He forced a cheesy grin, but the young woman was better than that. If there was anything Brandon didn’t want right now, it was to be asked out of the truck - anything that would give away his raging boner. 

The officer was becoming more and more suspicious. Pausing momentarily, she scanned the car. That’s when the concealed object protruding from his pants became evident. “Okay,” she sighed, stepping away from the window, “I’m gonna need you to step outside for a pat-down.” These jokers were never dangerous, but she couldn’t risk letting this guy keeping going with a potential weapon on his person.

“Umm,” Brandon offered, only now seeing the officer in profile. The reason for the sound of multiple pairs of legs, and her tall frame, was now evident - she was a centaur. “You’re a centaur?” Brandon asked, redundantly.

“Excellent observation,” she offered, coming back to her senses. “Please exit the vehicle.” 

Mythical creatures had been integrated with humanity for a few years now. It had been long enough that people were used to seeing them, but not long enough for most people to talk to them. And to meet someone in a position of power like a police officer was especially rare. Brandon wondered how much abuse she’d taken in her job.

“Look, I don’t have a weapon on me, miss…” Brandon kept his arms in the air as he exited his vehicle.

“My name is Phoebitrite, but it’s easier if you call me Phoebe.” She stated as she looked him over. Her breath caught in her mouth suddenly, and Brandon swallowed uneasily. It finally hit her, even from five feet away on a dark night. It was no weapon he was carrying down there: what Phoebe was looking at was the outline of a long, thick, hard cock. She also swallowed uneasily.

“Oh, my. Well,” she continued, “I need to complete the frisk.” She smiled now, and Brandon wondered if this mythical creature was as hard-up right now as he was. It probably wasn’t so easy getting laid as both a police officer and a non-human. He couldn’t deny that she was gorgeous - her hind quarters were smooth and shapely, her shirt was erotically loose around her human torso as she wore no trousers over her horse legs. As she approached him for the pat-down, Brandon sighed as he became ever more erect.

“Hands above your head, keep them in the air,” Phoebe ordered firmly as she walked towards him. She towered over him on account of her powerful legs, but her long, feminine arms were more than capable of frisking his body. Her hands worked their way out across his arms, down his firm core and finally brushed across his trousers. Brandon let out an involuntary groan to feel her hands against his restrained member, and Phoebe shifted awkwardly at his reaction.

“Boy,” she smiled, “you sure are pent up.” Wasting no more time, she bent down to undo his belt buckle, swiftly freeing his erect pole. Springing out of his boxers as Phoebe yanked them around his ankles, Brandon’s cock slapped her in the face and provoked a cross between an erotic moan and a whinny.

“Bad boy,” she tutted, “I may have to write you up for assault after this. Provided I don’t use excessive force to restrain you.” She winked before quickly engulfing his cock. Brandon groaned and grabbed a handful of her blonde mane. Pulling a fistful of hair into a ponytail, Phoebe’s long ears became visible. As she bobbed her head on his throbbing member, Phoebe felt it become even more erect in her mouth as Brandon got a better idea of just what kind of creature he had met.

Raising one slender hand to his cock, Phoebe began to pump the slick base of his shaft while her mouth took the top half. Her tongue twisted and slobbered over his pulsating tip, extremely sensitive to her touch. To distract himself from the oral assault without cumming right away, Brandon gripped her hair tight in one hand and held one of her ears gently in another. He stroked the light furry flesh softly while pulled her human hair, prompting high-pitched moans as she went down on his cock.

With both hands keeping a hold on her head, Brandon even found himself thrusting unconsciously into Phoebe’s mouth. Her clear moans became more ragged and forced, and she took her hand from his shaft to grip his strong, naked legs as he was given free reign to fuck her face.

“Gllghch, gglch, gghhhlch” Squelching sounds emanated from low in her throat as she adjusted her mouth to take his entire length. Brandon had warmed up now, and he was ready to hump her face until he was satisfied. This was perfectly suitable for Phoebe - she was so used to being the bad guy as a police officer that it felt good for a man to dominate her every once in a while. 

As she leaned over to take his cock in increasingly deep, rapid thrusts, Phoebe’s heavy jugs jiggled each time Brandon forced himself down her throat. Moving her hands from his hips, she grabbed her tits through her shirt and played with them. She could feel her nipples becoming harder, pressing against the material as Brandon continued his sloppy facefuck. The confluence of sensations was almost too much - the feeling of her horse ears being stroked and her hair being pulled as this human male fucked her mouth restlessly, and now the sensitive nipples atop her big H-cup tits were eager to come out.

“Ugh, I’m gonna cum,” Brandon grunted, his hand moving to the base of her head while the other held on more tightly to her ear. His thrusts became shallower and sloppy as she felt his heavy balls hit her chin more and more frequently. All Phoebe could do was groan, or choke, in approval. The guttural noises coming from her mouth signalling to Brandon that it was okay, and he let himself go.

“Uuugh, fuck fuck fuck,” he repeated with every rough thrust.

“Hgghshhshch, ssshhchh, hhhggfcchsch” wet, noisy streams of sound escaped Phoebe’s nose and mouth as she felt his cum pouring down her warm throat. She felt her chest and tummy become warm as she awkwardly swallowed his cum, keen to have him spill his seed not just in her belly but in her womb. She hadn’t taken a cock in her mouth in months, and she wasn’t used to it. His cum, mixed with her saliva, had spilled a little outside her mouth and run down her long neck to her chest to stain her shirt.

Once Brandon pulled his semi-erect member from her oral hole, Phoebe quickly straightened up and walked past him to place her hands firmly on the hood of his truck.

Turning around to face Brandon, who stood dumbly with his pants around his ankles, she said: “okay, you’ve had your fun. Now get over here and fuck me.”

Brandon needed no more encouragement. Quickly sidling up behind her, he placed one hand on her smooth rear end. Her tail batted eagerly against his body as he positioned his cock against her warm, wet centaur pussy. Her hooves trampled agitatedly on the undergrowth as she felt Brandon’s girthy cockhead press into her trembling sex. Lightly batting her tail out of the way, he place both hands on her powerful behind as he pressed his cock inside to the hilt.

“Oooh, fuck,” she yelled out, throwing her head back in pleasure to feel all eight inches buried inside her so suddently. Brandon quickly compounded the pleasure, raising up his firm hand to smack her ass. Despite the powerful muscle of her horse half, he had no issue ramming his own strong hips hard against her ass as he pistoned his thick cock into her inviting folds.

“Mmmmgh, hhaaangh, oh yeaanh,” Phoebe moaned throatily to feel a man going to town on her from behind. She beat her hooves against the ground with each hard slap he delivered on her behind, as her human hands undid her shirt. While Brandon was focused on stretching out her smooth cunt, Phoebe whipped off her shirt so that her breast, clad in a dark blue bra, were revealed to the world. After such a rough facefuck and the present pounding she received, it felt good to let the cool night air hit her pale human skin. 

“Ugh, oh god, you’re so tight,” Brandon groaned through gritted teeth. That didn’t stop his hard, rough thrusts. He pulled his cock out so that only his swollen tip remained inside her warm folds before ramming his length deep inside. He repeated this movement over and over again, prompting light squeals from the police officer as her hands slipped inside the cups of her bra to toy with her nipples. While one hand continued to leave an array of hard slaps over her ass, Brandon’s other roamed her free body, feeling up Phoebe’s muscular legs and smooth underside, even running his hands through her silky black tail.

Phoebe was lost in a world of pleasure. Behind her, she received the roughest, meanest fucking she had ever taken. Brandon was pounding her ever way her could and knew all her turn-ons - the spanking, the hard teasing, toying with her tail. For her part, she unhooked her bra fully so that her bouncy tits were freed.

As her boobs jiggled in the cool night air, Phoebe raised her hands to her chest and pinched her erect pink nipples, feeling the pleasurable sensations of sex become even more intense. “Auugh, aaggnh, aaannnhh” she moaned wildly as Brandon’s pumps became less rhythmic and more intense as his own orgasm built up.

“I’m gonna cum in your pussy,” he groaned, not asking for permission anymore.

“Do it, fuck do it,” Phoebe yelled in response. “Fill me up, I want to get pregnant by your big dick!” 

With that, Brandon’s hands clamped tightly on her hind as Phoebe simultaneously clamped her nipples. Orgasm washed over both parties as they let out guttural yells together. Brandon’s seed pumped into Phoebe’s pussy hotter and thicker than before, his virile cock even more fired up than it was when he fucked her mouth.

“Oh god, oh fuck yes,” Phoebe breathed as she felt her walls coated in his gooey jizz. It just felt right - this would be the one that got her pregnant. 

After what felt like an age, as Brandon let his cock soften without ever pulling out, he finally removed his cock. Patting her lightly on the ass, he hitched up his pants and moved closer to his truck.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Phoebe tied up her messy shirt as she spoke.

“Umm, home, I hope?”

“Not without me, you’re not.” She stared lustily at Brandon as he walked around the other side of the vehicle to open a door for her. “Be my guest.”

*****

Seven months later, the pair was happy as can be. Brandon sat in his newly-furnished office. He looked around the clean room, satisfied with the apartment they had begun renting together. Phoebe was often tired after a busy day on highway patrol, but she always found comfort in him when she got home.

Presently, he looked down. He was naked except for a t-shirt where he sat. Below him, she lay down and stared up. Her emerald green eyes looked into his own with total devotion. This was to be the father of her child, the baby she carried in her swollen pregnant belly right now. She wore nothing to conceal herself, her huge breasts grown even bigger during the pregnancy.

As he had done when they first met, Brandon ran his hands through her long blonde hair. She leaned against his lap, using her big tits to massage his rock hard cock. Leaning closer, she breathed hotly on his round tip before slowly drooling over it. Brandon shivered to feel her saliva coat his rod.

She had to take things easy on account of the baby, but she was determined to get her man off. Pressing her tits together with her hands around his member, she slowly administered a pillowy titfuck that cause Brandon to throw his head back, groan in pleasure and involuntarily pump his hips up and down in his seat.

“That’s right, darling,” she cooed softly. “Let mommy take care of this for you.” He gripped her head firmly in one hand, pressing the other into her chest to grip her tits as they went to work. His dick was impossibly hard, and the slick sounds caused by the wet flesh engulfing it only added to his pleasure.

“I’m not gonna last long,” he breathed heavily.

“That’s okay,” she hummed, “give mommy your cum.” With that, Brandon released his seed as he had done many times before. He spunked hard at her words and her tits, his cum splashing across her big breasts and even on to her face. She managed to catch a little bit in her mouth as his cock erupted like a fountain from between her mounds. 

Brandon melted into his seat, and Phoebe lay her head on his lap. She smiled softly, knowing she had met the perfect man to breed her and father her children.


End file.
